


Julie Andrews Fixes Everything

by koalaboy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Harry wakes up from another nightmare to find Hamish (Merlin) absent from his side of the bed. They both decide that 'The Sound of Music' and Julie Andrews fixes everything.





	Julie Andrews Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giddyseizures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyseizures/gifts).



> set in an AU where Merlin survives the mine explosion and he and Harry retire from Kingsman, but still act as consultants on cases.

Harry jolted awake, a heavy sweat on his forehead. And everywhere else. He groaned and sat up in bed. He could feel the wetness of his nightshirt on his skin and stripped it off. Another bloody sleepless night and now he’d have to change the damp sheets in the morning. When Harry could finally push the memories of the worst times at Kingsman to the back of his mind, he realised with disappointment and concern, that Hamish wasn’t beside him sound asleep. With one sweeping movement, he pushed the blankets back and got out of bed. He slid his feet into royal red slippers and shuffled his way out into the bulk of the apartment. Hamish was a creature of habit and it hadn’t quite sunk in yet that they weren’t on a time schedule anymore. He would still sit up for nights on end perfecting the next technological advancement in Kingsman technology. He was still the sharpest mind the agency had ever seen, but Harry tried to assure him that the  _ new  _ Merlin could handle the job just as well as he could.

Harry absently fixed the angle of one of his butterfly display frames which hung on the wall outside Hamish’s office. He knocked gently on the door and pushed it open, knowing he was welcome any time.

Hamish blinked up at him; his eyes were ten-times their normal size because of the magnifying glasses he was wearing.

“Bold fashion choice, Ham,” Harry chuckled, gently unclasping the strap from around the back of the other’s head. He brushed his fingers over the stubble of his cheeks affectionately; a soft smile formed on his lips, “I’d say come back to bed, but I doubt you’d want to lay in my sweat.”

Hamish took Harry’s hands with concern, “You had another nightmare?”

“More… a memory, but yes,” Harry admitted.

Hamish hummed in thought, “You know what this calls for, my dear?”

Harry bit his lip in anticipation, “Sound of Music on the TV with wine and chocolate?”

“Absolutely,” Hamish agreed. He shifted himself from his stationary workbench to the compact electric wheelchair that he had self-engineered. It allowed him to go just about anywhere an able-bodied person could. He’d tried to implement the idea and design at various think-tanks, but so far he’d been rejected. The wheels also had combat capabilities just in case. He had a pair of prosthetics, but it was easier at home to manoeuver without them. 

Luckily, Kingsman retirement funds were hardly ever distributed due to the obvious risks involved with their kind of work, so the money was more than enough. The smart home with personal improvements by Hamish wasn’t all that bad, either. 

“Alexa, get  _ The Sound Of Music  _ ready on the TV,” Hamish called. The blue LED’s lit up on the TV in response to him and it jumped to life.

Harry smiled to himself at Hamish’s determination to use voice control simply because they had it.

“I’m going to shower,” Harry murmured into the top of his husband’s head, “Be right back.”

Hamish grunted in acknowledgement. After a moment of consideration he called out, “You know I don’t give a fuck about your post-nightmare sweat, Harry.”

“I know. This is for me,” Harry confirmed. 

Hamish was satisfied with the answer and settled himself down into the leather couch, pulling what was left of his legs from his wheelchair and covering them with a blanket. It still stung a little to look at them, despite him adapting completely to living with prosthetics. It wasn’t the loss of his legs, he was sure, just the trauma of having the bottom half of them literally explode. In the middle of nowhere. With no medical attention for quite a while. Oh, sure, he was trained to improvise when it came to field medical emergencies, but jungle vines weren’t quite the same as proper tourniquets. 

“I’m here,” Harry declared, his hair damp around the edges from where he’d tried and failed to keep it out of the shower water jets.

Hamish grunted again and leaned into Harry’s shoulder. After deciding that wasn’t comfortable enough, he shuffled himself further up the couch and laid his head on Harry’s lap with a content sigh. Much better.

“Are you okay, love?” Harry asked.

“Mm, I am now,” Hamish hummed. “Alexa, play.”

The opening credits of  _ The Sound of Music  _ glowed bright in the otherwise dark house, save for the moonlight which creeped in through the living-room window. 

Hamish closed his eyes and relaxed. Now that he wasn’t so focused on his tech project, he realised just how tired he really was. Harry gently rubbed his shoulder and hummed along to the Prelude. They had both forgotten about the promise of wine and chocolates, but neither was too concerned about its absence. They had all they needed right there.


End file.
